Kakashi love story
by YunaUchihaHatake
Summary: OcxKakashi, When Kakashi is on a mission with the Hokage he finds a girl and a baby boy. Kakashi takes them in and cares for them.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Yuna

Hair : long and black

Eyes: Onyx

Personality: Kind and caring but only to people that Minato (Kakashi's sensei) and Sumako (Kakashi's father) say that are alright. She is protective of here brother Obito and will make sure that he is aright.

Abilities: Has three souls in her Minato, Sumako and Deamon. Has the sharigan and it is more powerful then the normal one. It isn't a mangiko sharigan because of the eye being the same its only ice blue.

Deamon: Deamon is a prince of hell but he like Yuna and Obito because he sees a tactician in her and that she is surviving the abuse of two akasuki members abuse regulary because of them being her parents


	2. Chapter 2

Your mother walked in with her new outfit on that she got for entering a organization. The outfit was just a black cloak with red clouds on it. She came over and hit you along the face over and over. When she looked over to of where you sleep, she saw her son that is just a couple of months old. She goes over to the filthy infant and slaps him. You grew angry with her along with the spirits within you. You could feel power emanating from you eyes, then you walked over to her, when she looked over at you, suddenly she looked scared. You then closed your eyes, knowing that you were going to be hurt again.

When you opened you eyes you where out side some where, but the clouds were black and the sky was a deep blood red. You looked at your feet to see that you were walking on water. your skin tone, hair and everything was black and white with the exception of your eyes, an ice blue with some weird design in them. You looked up slowly to see another reflection in the black mirror. You walked towards it . When you got there you can see a wooden cross with some one on it.

When you got closer you could see who was on the cross, it was you mother.

"I bet you love to see me like this." she spoke raspy. Like she's been there for days. You looked down it the black water. You were surprised at what you saw, it was a was sword. You reached in and grabbed it by the hilt. When it was out of the water you had a devilish idea, to stab you mom over and over again and you did. But she didn't die. You did it over and over each time another you appeared, you didn't care, you wanted her to suffer the way you have.

It seems like it was seven days in that new world. You closed your eyes once again. When you opened them you were back in your living hell, you looked for your mother. To see that she was actually dead over by your brother, Obito. You saw that the door was still open. You grabbed Obito and sprinted for the door. When you were down the hallway you heard other steps coming closer and faster.

You ran away from the sound, hoping that it wont fallow. The foot steps got louder and faster even. You then stopped, out of breath, breathing heavily. You then turned around to see your father furious, he came at you with his hand in fists. The same thing happened with your mother happened with him. The only difference was that your father died in the other world. When you came out of it you wondered the halls trying to find a way out.

You found food water, a knife, and clothing. You cleaned your brother of the grime that covered his body. You did the same for yourself. When both of you were clean and dry you found the way out.

'What is that?' you asked Sumako.

'It is called the moon, beautiful isn't it? See the little dots around it and in other places in the sky?'

'Yeah it is so pretty. Sumako? '

'Hm'

'Where do we go now?'

'Any where.' you then run happy to be free under the night sky.

Thirty minutes later you were tired and your brother was already sleeping. The two of you were still close to the house but you didn't care.

'Minato where are we?'

'We are in America' Minato answered. Suddenly you see people in masks and armor.

'Who are they?' you wonder

'They are Kohna Ninja.' answerd Sumako.

'Just like what you used to be Minato, Sumako'

You stay whare you are still wondering what the are doing here. You wached tham from the shadows. One of the men nodded towards the one who looked like the leader. After that he appeard behind you without you noticing it. You turned around looking for the man untill you praticaly ran in to him. He had silver hair that looked like that it was going to topple off of his head. He wore a mask that was painted to look like a dog. He saw your eyes ,but instead of your parents who freeked out, just liked at you quietly.

" Who are you?" asked the man in a bored tone.

"My name is Yuna."

"Last name?"

"My parents never gave me a neme so I thought that Yuna would fit. I didn't give myself a last name so I would nave no past."

"What jutsu is that?" he asked referring to your eyes.

"I don't know, after she hit Obito, I got mad. I closed my eyes then opend them and we were in some kind of another demension. When I closed and opened my eyes again, she was dead. Same with him. I was mad at both of them for keeping me from something so butiful as outside."

"Who is she and him?" the man asks.

"My parents." you answer him.

"Who is Obito?"

"He is." you look at the bundule in your arms, suddenly he woke up and he started to cry which you calmed.

"So Obito is your baby brother. Come here Yuna."

You walk over to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Close you eyes." you do as he comands and close them. You then feel a gloved hand on your forhead takeing away the power within your eyes.

"Okay, You can open them now." you open your eyes to see the guy. He held out a kuni to show your reflection. Your eyes were back to their normal coal black.

"You should come with us Yuna. I think you would like it there."

"Alright."

"You don't even know whare we are going."

"Any where is better then here." The man holds out his hand , you grab it still holding your brother with you other arm.

"How old are you?" the man asks.

"I'm nine, Obito is only a couple of months old. How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"What's your name?"

"Its Kakashi"

"Its nice to meet you Kakashi." you say with a smile because you felt like you could trust him. A minute later you were back at the house already dreading it. Kakashi Lead you over to more people dressed like him but with different masks. All of them looked at you weirdly, You could tell by there eyes. You hid behind Kakashi not wanting them to look at you in that way. There was also an old man that was wearing what looked like black samurai armor.

"Kakashi is this the person that was watching us?"

"Yes , Lord Hokage."

"Come here child ." the Hokage said with a smile. You went over to the jolly old man .He hugged you . Tears started to stream down your pale face. You hugged him back with your free arm still holding Obito.

"What are you carrying?" The Hokage asked.. Instead of saying something you removed a piece of cloth from your brothers face. The Hokage looked down and when he saw him, smiled

"I'm guessing that he is your younger brother?" asked the Hokage.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Yuna and this is Obito."

"Kakashi when we get to the village you are to look after these two."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi answered.

The group of people started walking around the house checking the perimeter.

"Yuna have you ever been in this house?"

"Yes I have."

"Can you show us around?"

"I only remember one way of getting out."

"Please show us."

"Alright."

You opened the front door. Slowly you led them around until you reached the room that you were kept in for nine years.

"Sorry but this is all I know of the house."

"What is this room Yuna?"

"My prison." you say bluntly.

Every one was shocked at this. You opened the door to your prison to see your mothers dead body face down in the corner of the room.

"Yuna. Who is she?" The hokage asked.

"My mother."

"Where is your dad?"

"Down the hall" you say with your hand in a fist , still mad at your parents for making you suffer like they had. Your eyes started to turn in to the ice blue.

"Yuna, who killed them?" Lord Hokage asked.

"I…I did." you say with your head down. Now your eyes changing in to there normal state with your realizing that your just killed two people.

"Lord Hokage I'm sorry I just got mad then that happened."

"Its alright Yuna they were going to die tonight any way." when he said this you heard a plop. You look on the ground to see a wet spot. You feel your face to feel it wet. You looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi what am I doing?" you ask him with your hand still on your wet cheek.

"You haven't heard of crying have you?"

"What's that?"

"Its what your doing right now." Kakashi comes over and hugs you . You snuggle in to him like his is one big teddy bear. He then lifted you and Obito up His hand was on your head stroking it gently through your tangled up hair. Shortly after you fell asleep in his arms.

You woke up hearing Obito cry. By the sound of his cry your could tell that he was hungry and needed to be changed. You opened your eyes with them adjusting to darkness around you. Obito was still in your arms. You got off of what you were sleeping on . You found the bag and mixed up a bottle of food for him. Since the fire was still smoldering you placed it by it .As you waited for the bottle to heat up you changed Obito.

"Why are you up?; you herd a tired voice. You looked for the sorce of the voice only to find Kakashi looking at you.

"Obito was hungry and he needed to be changed."

"Oh." you grabbed the bottle and tested it. You then put the bottle by Obito's mouth. He latched on to it , suckling a way with his eyes closed.

When Obito was finished you put him up on your shoulder and padded his back. You heard the little burps each time you did this. When you were done burping him you lowered rubbing his back . His breathing got deeper. He feel back to sleep.

"How did you learn to take care of him so well?" Kakashi asked, walking over to you.

"I don't know, I just have always been this way with him."

"You should get some more sleep."

Kakashi sat sown next to you . Wrapping his arms around the two of you . Once again you fell asleep in this mans arms, feeling safe for the first time in your life.

You woke up the next morning in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi was laying don on his back with Obito and you on top of him. You snuggled in closer to him not wanting to get up. One of Kakashi's arms moved. His hand resting on your head stroking it . You snuggled in deeper loving the warmth.

"so your awake?" you hear Kakashi

"Hm, I'm still tired though." Kakashi then rubs your back.

"Kakashi , why do you treat me like how I treat Obito?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Alright big brother." you then shut your eyes. Falling in to a dreamless sleep. Happy that you have some one else besides Obito as family.


End file.
